


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°4 : La famille Lupin

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Le petit Teddy découvre ses cadeaux, et a le bonheur de passer Noël en famille.<br/>Alternative Universe : Remus et Tonks sont toujours vivants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°4 : La famille Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Prêts pour ouvrir une nouvelle case ?  
> Aujourd'hui, au menu, un petit univers alternatif, centré sur Remus, Nymphadora et Teddy, où les deux premiers ne sont pas morts durant la guerre (ça me fait encore chialer huit ans après).

**Vendredi 4 décembre 2015**

 

Ce matin-là, lorsque Teddy Lupin, cinq ans, se réveilla, il se précipita directement dans le salon, et s'agenouilla au pied du sapin. Il constata qu'il avait eu des cadeaux ! « Parfait », se dit-il.

Il remonta ensuite à l'étage pour réveiller ses parents, encore profondément endormis. Nymphadora – Tonks, comme elle se faisant toujours appeler, malgré le fait qu'elle était désormais mariée depuis des années – grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Teddy, il est six heures du matin ! » mais se leva quand même.

Une fois tout le monde debout, emmitouflés dans de confortables robes de chambre, les cadeaux furent ouverts.

Ce fut Teddy qui déchira le papier cadeau en premier. Un balai miniature ! Il était vraiment très heureux. Sans attendre, il l'enfourcha. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et fit trois tours complets du salon.

Remus et Tonks étaient très heureux que leur cadeau ait fait plaisir à leur fils.


End file.
